


A Second Pacify Project

by OlianderWilde



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: ...Pikachu, Based off Pacify, Crack, For the Love of Chicken, I need more people to talk to about it, M'landy, M/M, Mandy is my Hero, Misa or Landy, Pacify - Freeform, Pacifyverse, She should have just asked Harry lbr, also it is the best and chicken is the love of my life, go read pacify please, ngl I ship Lisa and Mandy, not bottom!snape, what even are tags? lbr no one knows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:53:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24713401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OlianderWilde/pseuds/OlianderWilde
Summary: Mandy: *writing a thesis statement about Snape being a bottom* ~ DanniPerson
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Comments: 18
Kudos: 25
Collections: Pacify Fan-Works: Fanfics for a Fanfic





	A Second Pacify Project

[Eighth Year Defence Against the Dark Arts Classroom]

 **Severus:**  
You all have so far managed to get away with sub-par essay writing skills these past seven years. This stops now. You will each write me one essay with perfect spelling, grammar and punctuation, using the format in chapter thirteen of your textbooks.

 **Mandy:**  
*Raises her hand so quickly she almost falling out of her seat*

 **Severus:**  
Yes Miss Brocklehurst?

 **Mandy:**  
DO WE GET TO CHOOSE OUR OWN TOPICS SIR?

 **Severus:**  
*pinches bridge of his nose* Yes, you do. Just ensure everything is in the correct format.

 **Mandy:**  
Yes Sir! Thank you Sir!  
*Stage whispers to Lisa* Lisa! We get to choose our own topic!

~%~%~%~%~%~

[Ravenclaw Common-Room]

 **Lisa:**  
Mandy, you've been pouring over that essay all day, surely you can't be stu- *Lifts up several parchments each full of small writing* Are all of these for your essay!?

 **Mandy:**  
Huh? *Lifts head up to acknowledge her friend then goes back to writing furiously*

 **Lisa:**  
*Examines one page and mutters to herself* _'...that is why it only makes sense for Professor Snape to be-'_ MANDY! You are not writing this as your essay! I thought you were joking!

 **Mandy:**  
But it makes sense! 

**Lisa:**  
That isn't a good enough reason to-

 **Mandy:**  
Shhh Lisa, Snape _has_ to mark it. He'll tell us if it is right or not!

 **Lisa:**  
*Groans* No, you can't do that, he'll fail you. He'll _kill_ you! 

**Mandy:**  
Not if he's a bottom he won't!

 **Lisa:**  
WHAT DOES THAT EVEN MEAN!?

~%~%~%~%~%~

[Eighth Year Defence Against the Dark Arts Classroom]

 **All the student's but Mandy:**  
*Walks to the front of the room to lay their one page essay on Snape's desk then sits back down*

 **Severus:**  
*Raises eyebrow at Mandy*

 **Mandy:**  
*Locks eyes with Snape. Stands up from her chair and walks to the front of the room with her stack of parchment, still staring at Snape.*  
*Slams parchment on the desk then swiftly turns around, storming back to her seat.*

 **Severus:**  
*leans forward and reads the title of the essay "Why in Harry and Professor Snape's relationship, Professor Snape is the bottom."*  
*Picks up the pile of parchment that Mandy wrote and once again locks eyes with her*

 **The Essay:**  
*bursts into flames*

 **Mandy:**  
*Thumps back in chair and mutters* I still don't know if that means it was wrong or just inappropriate.

 **Lisa:**  
*Stared incredulously over at her* BOTH!

[After Class]

 **Everyone but Severus, Mandy, Lisa, and Harry:**  
*leaves*

 **Lisa:**  
*Drags Mandy over to Snape* Apologize. Now.

 **Mandy:**  
Sir, I'm really sorry, but are you a bottom?

 **Harry:**  
*chuckles*

 **Severus:**  
*Stands up and looms over Mandy*  
*In a deep, dark voice* What do you think?

 **Mandy:**  
*steps back and drags over a chair. Stands on the chair* I think you're a bottom.

 **Severus:**  
*Nods for Harry to bring him over a chair*

 **Harry:**  
*Rolls eyes and sets chair in front of Mandy's*

 **Severus:**  
*Stands up on chair* Oh, really?

 **Mandy:**  
*Points wand at chair to make it taller* Yeah!

 **Snape:**  
*Also makes their chair taller* Oh Really!?

 **Mandy:**  
*Makes chair taller again* Yeah!

 **Harry:**  
*Stands next to Lisa* I feel like they're probably going to be a while. Did you want to come to Lunch with me?

 **Severus:**  
[in background] Oh Really!

 **Lisa:**  
Yeah you're right. Let's go…  
…  
… Just out of curiosity… Is Snape a bot-

 **Harry:**  
Oh, fuck no.


End file.
